1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical wall socket, and in particular to a waterproof socket to prevent water or moisture entering into the electrical components of the waterproof socket for maximizing the safety of the wall socket.
2. Description of Related Arts
A wall socket is usually mounted on a wall, a floor or a wiring board, wherein most existing sockets in the market do not have any waterproof feature. When there is water entering into the socket, short circuit occurs easily. It will cause serious accidents especially in some areas having a higher chance of water or moisture built up, such as a bathroom, a kitchen or the like. For this reason, a waterproof socket is developed. Accordingly, the waterproof socket generally comprises a waterproof cover mounted at the socket. In this case, the socket is covered tightly by the waterproof cover when the socket is not used, and the waterproof cover is opened when the socket is needed to be used for plugging a plug of an electrical appliance thereto. For this open/close structure, when the waterproof cover is forgotten to cover the socket, it does not have a waterproof effect, and also it does not have the waterproof effect when the plug is connected with the socket. Chinese Application, CN101383465A, titled “a waterproof socket” published on Mar. 11, 2009, disclosed a waterproof socket including a main body of socket. At least one pair of pin holes is formed at bottom of an inner cavity of the main body of the socket. Accommodating cavities corresponding to the pin holes are formed in lower part of the main body of the socket. Insertion and sleeve pieces are formed in each accommodating cavity, and each insertion and sleeve piece is constituted of a wiring terminal and an insertion and sleeve reed. Each insertion and sleeve reed is positioned under the corresponding pin hole. A waterproof cover is incorporated with a waterproof ring formed at edges of the inner cavity of the main body of socket and is hinged in the main body of socket, wherein the waterproof ring is formed together with the main body of socket by injection molding to form an integrated structure. This structure also form the waterproof cover above the socket only. However, it cannot prevent the water from entering from a side or bottom of the socket. In other words, the socket does not have the waterproof effect to prevent water or moisture entering into the socket at any side.